blech, 'nother crappy hsm ff from 8th grade
by addey
Summary: blech.
1. LOLOLOVE

**SUMMARY-Zac && Ash are both turning 14! Vanessa's planning the party, and making sure the party is magical for the both of them!**

**NOTES-It's a little different. The gang is in the 13-14 age range.**

**zac and ashley love each other but are too shy to say so. (call her ash)**

**Lucas and Vanessa are going out. (they call her ani, sometimes vani)**

**Danielle and Drake (panabaker and bell) are going out. (they call her dani)**

**Brenda and Joe are going out. (Call her Bree, ln: song and jonas)**

**Ashley has Jennifer and Stevie, 7, forr sisters.**

**Zac has Dylan and Lizzie, both 7 for sibbs.**

**We're gonna pretend like they all lived on the same street, in an upper-middle class neighborhood and have been friends since birth. **

**And, we're gonna change Ashley's name from Ashley Michelle to Ashley Kendra Marie Tisdale. 2 middle namess, just like ZAC:)**

**Chapter 1**

"Ani! These invitations are perfect!" Ashley hugged her best friend.

"Zac and Ashley want you to help them celebrate...turning fourteen...5:00 p.m...Hollyway Swim Club...following is a sleepover...guys at Zac's house...girls at Ashley's...noon pickup...RSVP...Wow, An, I gotta hand it to you. This party will be SO awesome!" Bree agreed.

"Why thank you." Ani bowed jokingly. "And..I have a special surprise for you Ashley!" Ani looked at Bree and Dani and shared a knowing glance.

"What's going on?" Ashley questioned. "What do you know that I don't?" 

"Well...I don't know if I should say..." Vanessa giggled teasingly. Ashley threw a pillow at her and said "Tell me!"

"Okay..well..I planned some games, as you know...some kissing games." Vanessa gave a coy smile. "All the girls coming bring a dive stick with their name on it. THen, the boys dive down and find one. The girl who's divestick they have, they have to kiss! So, we show Zac exactly what your divestick looks like, and you guys kiss!! How amazing am I?"

"Vanessa Anne! I can't kiss him! What if my breath stinks, o-or if he thinks I'm a bad kisser? I have no experience with-"

"I could let you borrow Drake, but I swear if you get frisky, I'm getting you a pair of socks for your birthday!" Dani broke in and everyone giggled except for Ash, who threw another pillow at her.

"This is serious,guys!" Ashley huffed.

"Ash. How long have we known each other?" Bree asked in a teacherly tone.

"Since birth." Ash muttered.

"And how long have you been in love with Zac?" Dani continued.

"Since birth." Ashley muttered again. "But that's my whole reasoning! I like him from afar. He ignores me. Our friendship isn't ruined. That's how it works."

"What does my grandma always say? Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." Bree reminded her.

"Is your grandma in love with a 13-year-old boy? I don't think so!" Ash argued.

"No!" Bree scoffed. "She's married!" Ashley and Dani rolled their eyes.

"Ash. Just try it! Trust me! What do I need to do to prove to you how many times he's told me he loved you?" Ani asked.

"Fine." Ashley looked beaten. "But I swear if anything goes wron-"

"It won't! We'll make sure!" Dani assured her. "Girls for life?" 

"Girls for life!" They did their signature handshake and turned on Ani's stereo, singing along to Ashlee Simpson's "L.O.V.E"

"Say you'll be my girls for life, girls for life!"


	2. TROUBLE

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please dont hesitate to read my other stories!**

**I also forgot, when I mention "the dads" or "the moms" it means Zac, Ashley, Bree, Ani, Drake, Danielle, Joe and Lucas's moms and or dads. Their all friends, so yeah. And PLEASE read my other fanfic, "Heating THings Up"**

**-addie.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hi, Starla, Is Zac there?" Ashley called everyone's house and everyone was doing chores and "can't be interrupted." 'It's summer! No one does chores during the summer!' she thought. It sounded suspicious, but Ash just dismissed it.

"No, Ash. I'm sorry, he's doing chores and can't be interuppted. I'll have him call you back, okay, sweetie?" Starla was super-mom. She always made everyone feel at home. 'She'd make a great mother-in-law. EHH! Stop it, Ash!' "Oh, Ashley! I forgot, your mom's over here right now and we were talking. Since all the dads are outta town, we thought us moms would have a girls night tonight, and if you're free and wanna make 50 bucks, Stevie, Lizzie and Dylan need a babysitter. Zac's gonna be home, but refuses to help out. You know, babysitting isn't 'manly.' But you won't have to actually watch the kids, just hang out, and you can have your friends over. We shouldn't be home for awhile, you can just spend the night if you want.Whaddya say?"

"Of course!" Ashley sighed. It's not like she had any other plans,right? 'I'm pathetic. It's summer, and I'm babysitting. I have no life.' She convinced herself. "Thanks, Star. I gotta go! Bye!" She lied. She didn't have anywhere to go. She just didn't want Starla to _know_ she had no life. Maybe she'd order a pizza and do something with her sisters? Eh. She couldn't stop thinking about Zac. His smile. His hair. His eyes. She popped in an old home video from when they were little. Jennifer had videotaped their "wedding" back in preschool. Vanessa was their "preacher". Ash grabbed a pillow and "aww"'d at the screen

"You may now kiss duh bwide." Vanessa clapped her hands and ran around the playground in excitement. Zac put a sticker on my hand, he tought he'd get cooties from her. 'Always a romantic..' Ashley giggled to herself. All their Pre-K classmates ran to the slide where they had a "reception" and drank gatorade and cookies. 'How cute were we!' Ashley thought. 'If only it was still like that...'

---------

"Okay, I have her divestick." Ani flung the divestick in his face. "Make sure you know what it looks like, cause if you grab the wrong one, I'll kill you."

"I'll kill myself." Zac muttered. His pocket buzzed. "My mom texted me and said ASh called to see if I was home, I need to call her back. Wait..the moms are having girls night tonight, won't be back 'til late..ASHLEY'S BABYSITTING AND SPENDING THE NIGHT AT MY HOUSE."

"OMG! Let me see!" Everyone crowded around his Motorola.

"Dude. You have to make a move!" Drake punched his arm "This is your chance!"

"Ani, Bree, Dan. What do I do? What do chicks like?!" Zac asked nervously.

"You're asking chicks what chicks like?" Joe asked.

"Do you hear what you say or does it just kinda fly out?" Lucas asked.

"I know what chicks like." Joe smiled.

"You can't even spell chicks, idiot." Dani smirked.

"C-H-I-K-S! BURN!" Joe said.

"I-D-I-O-T!" Ani smacked his head.

"OW! I..d..I'd..Id! Id-I...Idy..Idee!" Joe tryed to figure out what Ani spelled at him.

"Idiot. Now, Zac. Do something nice for her...be charming. Like, if she looks hungry, get her something to eat. Uh..and don't not talk to her. Say stuff too her. And make sure you shower. You can't smell like..like..like boy, okay? You have to smell like cute guy, okay? And call me every 30 minutes, tell me what's going on, okay?"

"Crap. What'd I get myself into!" Zac hit himself on the head. THis was gonna be a long night.


	3. Aww!

**Thanks SO much for all the comments!**

**PLease keep R&Ring! It makes mee happy:D**

**and in your reply, can you tell me how to check my private messages?**

**thanks again!**

**-addie**

**CHAPTER3**

"DING DONG!"

"Zac, get the door!" Starla yelled.

"Cool, Mom!" He yelled back. He checked his breath and hair and opened the door, thinking cool, calm, and casual. " Hey Ash." He tried to make his voice sound deeper.

"Hey, Zac. Stevie, go play with Liz and Dyl." Ashley pushed her sister through the door. She tried to walk in, but Zac was blocking the doorway. "Cute kid. So, uh..want a soda?"

"Sure." Ashley agreed. He let her in and put his arm around her shoulders. 'Charming...Think charming..-OH MY GOSH!' He thought. Ashley let out a giggle. 'Did I seriously just fart?' He asked himself. He looked over at Lizzie, Dylan and Stevie in hysterics on the floor. 'Yeah. I did.'

"Ashley!" Starla hugged her. "Emergency numbers are on the counter, food's in the pantry, and if you wanna invite the rest of the gang over, all the kids can just play here. We'll be back around midnight, and the others can spend the night here if they want. Have fun!" She ran out the door.

"What are you doing?" Zac asked as Ashley dialed Ani's number.

"Well, your mom said th-" Zac put his pointer finger to her lips, trying to be flirty.

"I have a surprise for you in the treehouse. Follow me." He pulled her out to the backyard and into the treehouse. There was a checked blanket and a box of pizza on the floor. "I wanted to surprise you." 

"Thanks, Zac! That's so sweet!" She hugged him. He smiled. She smiled. It was the perfect moment. 'Kiss her!' Zac told himself. 'Kiss him!' Ashley told herself.

"HEY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME!" Ani climbed up the steps. Her eyes widened at their embrace and they quickly parted.

"Did I miss anything?" Ani asked suspiciously.

"I was..thanking Zac for buying the pizza!" Ashley covered nervously.

"Oh. Sure." Ani said with a knowing glance. "Well, uh..you kids have fun. Starla told us we could come over, so we'll watch the kids, we've already eaten."

"Cool." Zac gave her the Go-Away-NOW look.

"You two have fun." She winked and vanished. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Awkward turtle!" Zac smiled. Yep, definitely gonna be a long night.


	4. LOVE is in the air!

**thanks so much again!  
this fanfiction isn't getting many comments.**

**should i discontinue it?**

**idk.**

**thanks!**

**-addie**

** room.**

** room.**

**I have an idea of Ashley's house, but I can't find a pic of it. Sorry! Her room is really more of a sitting room upstairs, and there's a spiral staircase into it, and upstairs is also Stevie & Jennifer's rooms, their shared bathroom, Ashley's bathroom, and the guest suite. She coulda had the guest suite, but chose the sitting room. TONS more room. there's a big walk in closet, and a TV/ent. center in between the doors to Stevie & Jennifer(Jenny/Jen)'s rooms. The walls are pink and teal, and her bedspread is squares of teal, pink, lime, orange, purple and yellow satin.**

**That's how to describe it! If I find a pic for Bree's room, I'll tell ya:D **

"So!" Ani yelled in Ashley's ear.

"So what?" Ashley was trying to play dumb, even if she knew it wouldn't work.

"Tell. Now. Stop your little dumb-blonde act. It never works with us." Dani plopped down on her bed.

"Well, after Ani interrupted us," Ash glared at her with mock hate. "It was just so weird for a few minutes. THen he did the awkward turtle thing, and we talked, and I don't know. We left."

"What'd you talk about?" Bree scooted in closer to hear the words.

"Random stuff. Like, how Mrs. Connally picks her teeth with pencils when she thinks no one's looking, and how Lizzie and Stevie think they're famous singers. And how much Dylan is in love with Jen." Ashley tried to stifle a smile. "And I think there might've been a moment. Well, not a moment-moment. Ah, nevermind. It was nothing, really."

"Spill! You wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't a moment, or had moment-like qualities." Ani pushed her shoulder.

"Well, he was talking about Dyl and Jen, and he said 'What is it about Tisdale girls and beauty?' and I blushed, and he blushed, and I accidentally spilled my drink, and he pushed me out of the way right before it soaked my jeans. And then I said thanks, and he was all 'No prob' and I was told him it meant a lot to me, since they're my favorite jeans, and I had to use 100 bucks from my babysitting money to get them in NYC, and he said he knew they were my favorite pair, and that's one reason why he did it, and we looked into each other's eyes, and we started cleaning up, and I looked at him, and he was looking at his hand and bumped it into mine, and I don't think it was an accident, because he was watching his hand, and I don't know..maybe, it was a twitch? It probably meant nothing, I'm overreacting-"

"ASHLEY KENDRA MARIE!" Bree yelled.

"I'm taking it you think it was a moment?" Ashley bit her lower lip.

"You should've taken it that you should've taken the hint!" Dani looked at Ash in surprise.

"What?" Ashley was never good with words:D.

"Why didn't you make a move?!" Ani was furious. "I mean, you two are like, Prince Charming and Cinderella! Ariel and Eric! Romeo & Juliet for crying out loud!"

"As I recall, Romeo and Juliet committed suicide. That just goes to show. Love stinks." Ashley sighed.

"Their families hated each other. Your parents are best friends. Your sisters are best friends. As you said before, Dylan loves Jen. YOu have nothing to worry about!" Bree reassured her.

"Ash, lemme see your phone." Dani pointed to Ashley's Motorola. Ash handed it to her and Dani started typing away.

"What're you doing?" They crowded around the phone.

"Playing Cupid." Dani answered. She hit the select button when the screen said "Create new text message?" She covered the phone with a pillow.

"There! Message sent."

"What did you type?" Ashley sounded scared.

"See for yourself!" She handed Ash the phone. Ash switched to her outbox and found the message, reading it aloud.

"'Zac, meet me in the treehouse in ten minutes.' DANI!" She yelled.

"Better hurry up, he's waiting." Bree smiled. They took her by the shoulders and spun her into Dani's makeup chair in front of her mirror. They gave her a new outfit, fixed her messy hair, and perfected her makeup. She looked great.

"You have three minutes 'til he'll be there. Get a head start." Bree pushed her out the door.

"Good luck." Dani smiled.

"Have fun!" Ani giggled.

"Did I mention I hate you?" Ashley growled.

"Girls for life, Ash." They all reminded her.

"Girls for life. Whatever." Ashley replied glumly. "If I mess up or say something stupid, you'll be the ones to suffer."

"Cheer up, frowns aren't attractive." Ani slammed the door on her back. "Love is in the air!"


End file.
